Der Teure Diener
by chantao
Summary: "Namamu Kyungsoo? Namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Aku lebih muda 2 tahun darimu tapi tetap, pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Jadi kontrak kita adalah 'Kontrak Tuan-Pelayan'. Kau harus mendampingiku kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan tidur harus bersamaku. Namun jika aku menemukan wanita yang kucintai, akan kujadikan tunanganku, dan kontrakmu otomatis ikut berakhir, Kyungsoo." (KAISOO/YAOI/MATURE)


**"Der Teure Diener"**

Awas, sebelom lanjut baca, disini gak ada yang namanya _ **Genderswitch**_ _!_

 **Author** : Chantao

 **Main Pair:** KaiSoo/KaiDO (yang pasti masih banyak ship yang lain dan mungkin ada beberapa pendatang baru)

 **Rate** : semakin chapternya nambah, semakin akan menjadi M xD

 **Genre** : Romance, Angst, Humor (?)

 **Warning** : Banyak basa basi dulu, YAOI, OOC, mature, gak asik, aneh

 **Chara belongs to god, story belongs to me!**

 **Summary** :

 _"Kau yang pindah itu? Namamu Kyungsoo? Kau lebih tua 2 tahun dariku? Kau hyungku! Mari kita sepakatkan kontrak kita."_

 _._

 _"Kau akan menjadi pendampingku. Kau harus menemaniku kemanapun. Bahkan tidur harus bersamaku! Namun jika akhirnya aku menemukan seorang wanita yang pas untukku, kontrakmu pun akan ikut berakhir, Kyungsoo."_

 _._

 _"Kyungsoo. Kau menyenangkan!"_

 _._

 _"Kyungsoo! Akhirnya aku menemukan wanita yang pas untuk mendampingi hidupku. Namanya Soojung!"_

 _._

 _"Aku mencintai Soojung."_

 _._

 _"Kontrakmu besok berakhir, Kyungsoo."_

 _._

 _"Selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo."_

 _Namun.._

 _Mengapa kasurku terasa sangat sepi tanpa ada Kyungsoo yang tidur disampingku?_

 _._

 _Kyungsoo? Nomormu tidak aktif. Kau pergi kemana?_

 _._

 _Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo. Kembalilah. Aku mohon..._

 _..._

 **Selamat Baca ^^**

.

 **Kyungsoo POV;**

 **.**

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan sendiri. Semua seperti biasa. Ummaku pemilik Hotel El Dorado 7 Stars di Amerika dan appa seorang Chef yang minggu depan akan tour keliling dunia. Namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo jika lebih jelas.. Umurku 21 tahun dan aku menduduki sebuah bangku Universitas Privat di daerah sini. Rumahku berada di Bandung, Jawa Barat, Indonesia. Aku berpindah dari Korea ke Indonesia dikarenakan appa asli Indonesia dan ummaku memang orang Korea namun jatuh cinta pada appa hingga kami pindah dan berkembang disini.

Aku adalah anak tunggal yang tidak dianggap apa apa. Disini aku seperti hidup sendiri. Hanya saja, aku yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Aneh tidak, seorang namja melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga? Sebenarnya gaji orang tuaku cukup untuk menyewa seorang pembantu, tidak, bahkan puluhan atau ratusan juga cukup tetapi mereka hanya bilang bahwa rumah kita tidak membutuhkan pembantu karena aku akan hidup seorang disini. Aku harus menjadi lebih mandiri. Itulah yang orang tuaku katakan.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan jalan menuju kamar mandi untuk siap siap pergi Universitas. 15 menit pun berlalu dan aku mulai beranjak keluar rumah dan mengunci nya dari luar. Namun sebuah suara memanggil namaku.

"Kyungsoo!"

Ternyata appa memanggilku.

"Kenapa?" Mungkin appa ingin membicarakan tentang topik yang kemaren. Iyap, kemaren aku bertanya kepada orang tuaku apa aku boleh pindah keluarga untuk sementara. Mereka tidak akan ada di rumah ini, ya sudah aku pindah saja ke tempat lain. Mana rumah ini sangat besar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya appa.

"Kuliah. Kenapa?" Aku heran.

"Katanya kau setuju berpindah keluarga ke paman Namjoon? Jadi tidak? Appa sudah mengurus semua hal. Dimana kau akan tinggalbdan hal hal yang lain. Kau masih ingin pindah atau tidak?" Aku terkejut. Secepat itukah appa beraksi? Mungkin aku emang tidak diinginkan di keluarga ini.

"Lalu? Aku bagaiamana hari ini? Tidak perlu ambil kelas?"

"Itu terserah padamu. Yang pasti hari ini kau akan bersiap siap. Pesawatnya akan depart jam 8 malam. Appa akan mengantarmu ke bandara. Sekarang kau kuliah saja, say goodbye kepada teman terdekatmu dan ambil barang barangmu yang masih tertinggal. Appa akan menjemput jam 5 sore dan kau sudah harus siap." Itu perkataan terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi kerja.

Sebenarnya aku terkejut namun itu memang keinginanku saat ini. Aku mungkin memang tidak memiliki banyak teman terdekat. Malah tidak memiliki sama sekali. Tetapi temen biasa aku sudah punya cukup banyak.

 _'Apa aku kuliah saja?'_

Tidak. Sebaiknya pergi ke mall saja dan mengahbiskan waktuku disana. Uang masih ada sisa dan aku juga ingin merasakan makanan Indonesia sebelum pindah dari sini. Sedih sih, meninggalkan tempat dari mana kau pertama kali dilahirkan sampai hari ini. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki banyak kenang kenangan disini. Pacaran aku tidak pernah, naksir namja? Adanya kagum itu juga ke seorang senior. 'Jatuh cinta' aku tidak pernah sebelumnya. Jadi tidak perlu dipikir 2 kali untuk pindah atau tidak.

Ketika aku sedang melamun tiba tiba ponsel bunyi. Ada pesan baru.

'Soo, kau dimana? Kau dicari oleh guru. Kau satu satunya yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas dan gurunya sudah marah marah. Hayo cepat dateng. Jangan bilang kau telat lagi.'

Aku hanya tertawa. Aku bales dengan senyuman bodoh ketika membalas pesan teman sekelasku.

'Hey, aku tidak akan masuk. Aku pindah. Jadi kau tidak perlu capek capek mengirim pesan kepadaku.'

Send. Terlihat sok sokan. Namun itulah aku. Aku tidak tau siapa yang mengirim pesan tadi karena di kelas ada daftar nama beserta alamat dan nomer ponsel yang bisa dihubungi. Aku hanya tertawa dan mulai berjalan menuju mall terdekat.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, jam menunjuk pukul 12.

 _'Saatnya makan siang.'_ pikirku. Aku memasuki sebuah restoran Korea. Aku hanya ingin mencoba bagaiamana rasanya memakan dengan sumpit dan sebuah mangkuk kecil di tangan kiri. Aneh rasanya. Mungkin seharusnya aku memang dari lama membiasakan diri makan seperti ini bila memang akan pindah balik ke Korea. Ke pamanku pula.

Sebenarnya aku penasaran dia bekerja apa. Umma tidak pernah menceritakan tentang adik atau keluarganya yang berada di Korea. Hanya umma yang kadang suka cerita ketika sedang mencoba masakan. Appaku berasal dari padang tetapi kakek dan nenekku dari india namun kulitku tetap seputih susu. Lucu terkadang memikirkan bagaimana ummaku yang jauh jauh dari Korea bisa bisa menemukan appa di Padang pasir namun itulah yang dinamakan ' _Cinta_ '.

Aku kembali fokus kepada pesanan makan dan memakan dengan cara rada payah. Sumpitnya selalu jatuh dan nasinya tidak ingin menempel. Aih susah juga ternyata.

Waktu berlalu dan ketika aku melihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 1 siang. Cepat juga waktunya. Sebaiknya aku bayar dan pergi saja meskipun belom habis makanannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini restoran Korea dan tidak mungkin aku tiba tiba makan mie dengan tangan.

Ketika berdiri, ponselku kembali bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Park Jimin. Dia teman sekelasku. Lumayan baik namun dia memiliki banyak cewek. Maksudku pacar. Dia selalu putus dan pacaran. Terkadang suka selingkuh namun justru itu yang membuat dia menarik perhatian. Orangnya juga tidak begitu jelek. Dalam pesan tersebut dia terlihat marah tapi campur kesal.

'Kyungsoo, tadi kata Sojin (yang tadi pagi mengirim pesan) kau tidak akan masuk lagi. Benarkah? Jangan bilang kau serius! Dan tadi pagi mengapa kau tidak masuk?' Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengabaikan pesan dari Jimin namun karena dia memang temen yang paling dekat denganku, terpaksa aku membalas pesannya.

'Iya, benar. Aku akan pindah keluarga ke paman Namjoon. Dia pamanku di Korea. Kuharap kau tidak akan marah karena aku tidak memberitahumu. Itu juga semua terjadi dengan mendadak. Tadi pagi ketika aku ingin pergi ke sekolah, appa memanggilku dan menyuruhku untuk bersiap siap. Bila kau ingin bertemu, datanglah saja ke rumahku. Hari ini pesawatku akan berangkat.'

Send. Aku harap Jimin tidak marah dan akan menemuiku sebelum aku berangkat ke Korea. Aku tidak menyukainya namun dia cukup baik kepadaku untukku anggap _'sahabat'._

Aku pun beranjak berdiri dan bayar kepada pelayan. Sampai rumah aku langsung menuju kamar. Aku melihat jam dan sudah pukul 2. Masih ada 3 jam untuk bersiap siap. Semoga saja Jimin datang.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan baju kesayanganku tetapi hanya yang bagus dan tidak terlalu mencolok. 2 T-shirt, 1 kemeja, 2 celana training untuk jalan atau berolahraga, 2 pasang piyama dan dalaman baju. Hanya segitu karena mungkin aku akan belanja lagi sesampai di Korea. Yang aku pakai hari ini hanya jeans dan shirt biasa.

Tak lama kemudian bel rumah pun berbunyi.

 _'Ah, itu pasti jimin'_ , pikirku. Aku segera berlari kebawah dan membuka pintunya.

"Jelek kau! Mengapa tidak memberitahuku bila ingin pindah?!", bentaknya.

"Hey! Aku tampan. Dan dengarkanku dulu Jimin. Hayo masuk. Kita bicara di dalam saja." Aku menariknya kedalam dan kita berjalan mendekati ruang tamu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf. Ini semuanya bener bener mendadak." Aku memasang wajah innocent.

"Yasudah, ceritakan bagaiamana kau bisa terlibat dalam hal ini." Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Begini, kemarin aku menanyakan ummaku ketika dia masih di rumah apa aku boleh berpindah keluarga untuk sementara. Kan aku tidak ingin sendirian di sini. Yasudah aku bertanya. Umma hanya menyarankan tinggal bersama paman Namjoon. Aku tidak tau bahwa dia tinggal di Korea. Tapi itu aku juga tidak benar benar yakin. Ketika tadi pagi aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah, appa memanggilku dan memberitahu bahwa hari ini juga aku akan di pindah. Aku tidak tau secepat itu proses perpindahannya akan terjadi. Apalagi dalam satu malam. Maafkan aku."

Aku merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun, ia sahabatku sejak lama. Jimin hanya menatap ke lantai dan tersenyum.

"Iya, tidak apa apa. Tapi bagaimana kau disana? Kau tinggal seatap dengannya atau sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Ayah hanya menyuruhku bersiap siap sebelum jam 5." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan melupakanku kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan mungkin Jimin. Kau satu-satunya sahabatku." Dia hanya tersenyum dan menarikku untuk pelukan terakhir.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, Jimin melepaskanku dan menuju pintu. Aku melihatnya dari belakang menangis. Padahal dia orangnya kekar. Perpisahan memang perih.

Ketika aku melihat jam tangan, ternyata sudah menunjuk pukul 5.

"HAH? SUDAH JAM 5? TAPI AKU BELOM MENYIAPKAN SEMUANYA!" Teriakku.

Selama inikah aku berbicara dengan Jimin? Aku langsung berlari keatas dan bersiap siap. Hal terpenting yaitu ponsel, headset dan tas ransel kesayanganku. Aku mandi dulu sebelum memakai bajuku. Selesai mandi aku bisa mendengar appaku dateng dan memanggilku dari bawah.

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau sudah siap? Cepatlah, nanti pesawatnya keburu depart!" Aku buru buru memakai baju. Setelah selesai aku mengambil ranselku yang hanya berisi beberapa baju dan berjalan kebawah. Appa terlihat bingung.

"Kau hanya membawa segitu?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar. Kalau dari Bandung ke Jakarta mungkin kurang lebih 2 jam. Cukup untuk tidur sebentar. Namun dalam mobil aku bertanya kepada appa, bagaimana aku akan hidup nanti.

"Nanti aku akan tinggal dan sekolah dimana?" tanyaku.

"Sabar nak, paman Namjoon akan menjelaskan semua kepadamu bila kau sudah sampai di tempat tinggalnya." Jawab appa.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memasang headsetku.

 _'Sebaiknya tidur sajalah dari pada penasaran.'_ pikirku.

Dua jam pun berlalu ketika aku bangun. Tidak macet sepertinya. Hanya padat di tempat parkiran saja. Setelah turun, appa memberikan tiket pesawatnya.

 _'Bussines Class'._

Appa selalu mengambil kelas yang lebih tinggi. Bila tidak Bussines Class, ia akan mengambil First Class. Menurutku sih sama saja. Jika pesawatnya jatuh, semuanya akan ikut jatuh. Tidak peduli apa orangnya duduk di bangku Ekonomi atau First Class.

"Jika sudah sampai, supirnya paman Namjoon akan menjemput dan mengantarmu ke tempat tinggal paman Namjoon. Kau bisa kan dengan sendiri? Atau perlu appa ikut?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Aku memeluk dan salam kepadanya. Ia langsung berbalik badan dan kembali ke mobil tanpa nengok ke belakang.

Aku hanya membuang nafas dan mulai mencari Sektor G yang tertulis pada tiket. Seorang security mengantarku yang katanya ditugaskan oleh appa. Setelah selesai diantarkan ke pesawat, seorang pramugari cantik datang dan melanjutkan mengantarku.

"Kau Kyungsoo bukan? Mari kita pergi. Kau sangat beruntung loh mempunyai seorang paman seperti paman Namjoon." Aku heran.

"Mengapa? Ada sesuatu dengannya? Setau aku paman Namjoon sudah 50 tahun lebih. Apanya yang spesial?" Pramugari cantik itu hanya tertawa.

"Bukan itu maksud saya tapi nanti anda akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

Baru sekarang aku terpikir. Dari manakah pramugari cantik itu mengenal pamanku? Tapi yasudahlah. Abaikan saja.

Sesampai di dalam pesawat aku duduk di kursi paling depan. Jam sudah melewati angka 10. Hmm, sepertinya delay. Pesawat ini akan mengunjung Thailand terlebih dadulu untuk transit, baru akan menuju Korea. Karena terlalu lelah, aku hanya langsung duduk dan mencoba tidur. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan pesawatnya mulai gerak.

 _'Ya tuhan, berikanlah keselamatan bagiku dan penumpang lain yang ada di pesawat ini.'_

Setelah berdoa aku pun tertidur tanpa menyadarinya.

Hari berikutnya...

"Permisi. Kita sudah sampai." Aku pelan pelan membuka kedua mataku.

"Hmm? S-sudah sampai? Cepat sekali." Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku berbicara bahasa Korea. Karena aku memang dari lahir diajarkan bahasa Korea, aku tidak memiliki masalah untuk mengucapkannya dengan benar. Ketika melihat jam, ia sudah menunjuk pukul 04:30 WIB. Berarti di Korea 06:30. Aku melihat keluar jendela. Penumpang yang lain sudah turun, hanya aku yang tersisa. Aku bangun, mengambil ranselku dan berjalan keluar.

 _'Seperti mimpi, ini bener bener Seoul',_ pikirku.

Dari dulu aku memang ingin kembali ke Seoul namun tidak menyangka akan tinggal disini juga. Aku hanya tersenyum. Tiba tiba dateng pramugari cantik yang kemaren mengantarku ke pesawat ini. "Anda sudah bangun? Mari saya antar kepada supir tuan Namjoon." Dia hanya tersenyum.

Hm. Dia hanya seorang pramugari yang berbaik hati dan mengenal pamanku mungkin. Kita berjalan keluar gate dan menuju langsung ke pintu penjemputan karena aku tidak ada koper yang perlu diambil. Aku bisa melihat dari jauh pramugari tersebut melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang bapak bapak yang sekitar berumur 50 dan memakai jas, topi dan sarung tangan dengan rapih.

 _'Sepertinya itu supir paman Namjoon.'_ pikirku. Setelah berhadapan dengan supir, ia tersenyum dengan sangat ramah.

"Kau Kyungsoo ya? Bapak ini supir paman Namjoon. Kau bisa memanggilku pak Yoongi." Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sepertinya paman Namjoon kaya. Memiliki supir sendiri, dengan pakaian rapih dan lengkap pula.

"Choa, kau tadi disuruh pak Namjoon untuk berbelanja buat Kyungsoo. Kau ikut saja dengan kami." Bicara pak Sooman kepada pramugari cantik itu. Hm, namanya itu ternyata Choa.

Pak Sooman akhirnya membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruhku masuk. Ketika mobil berjalan, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal yang memang membuatku penasaran dari kemaren.

"Pak sooman, apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Ia melihat lewat kaca spion kepadaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kyungsoo?" Hmm, sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana ya? Mungkin dari pekerjaan paman Namjoon saja.

"Sebenarnya pamanku bekerja apa pak? Dari kemaren ayahku membuat penasaran." Pak sooman hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, bapak juga akan membuatmu penasaran karena yang akan memberitahumu segalanya yaitu pamanmu sendiri. Bapak tidak tau apa apa. Saya hanya disuruh menjemputmu, Kyungsoo."

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu dan mobil pun berhenti depan sebuah gedung yang sangat besar.

Hm, perasaan gedung ini sangat mirip dengan gedung SM Entertainment. Namun aku hanya disuruh diem dan tetap duduk di tempat, sedangkan pak Sooman keluar mobil dan masuk gedung tersebut. Sekitar 10 menit aku menunggunya sampai pak Sooman datang memasuki mobil dan melihatku lewat kaca spion.

"Kyungsoo, sekarang kau keluar saja dari mobil, masuk gedung ini dan carilah pamanmu. Bila kau kebingungan, kau tanya orang orang disekitar. Kau tidak perlu takut, karena orang orang disini pasti akan mengenalmu." Bicara pak Sooman sembari tersenyum dan menyuruhku keluar. Aku hanya tersenyum, mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil dengan rasa kebingungan.

Ketika aku keluar dan melihat sekali lagi ke mobil, ia pergi. Aku belom memperhatikan gedung tersebut dan ketika aku berbalik badan. Aku baca lambang yang sangat besar depan mataku sendiri.

 _ **'Official SM Town Entertainment.'**_

Ternyata memang SM Enternainment. Aku sering membaca artikel dan berita tentang Shinee, SNSD, EXO-M dan F(x) dan mereka sedang sangat tenar. Apa ini benar tempat paman Namjoon bekerja?

Namun aku ingat pak Sooman memberitahuku untuk memasuki gedung ini. Yasudah, aku memasuki pintu SM yang bergeser otomatis. Sangat besar pintunya. Muat sepuluh orang mungkin bila masuk berjejeran. Aku melangkah dan melihat sekelilingku. Bisa dibilang sangat luas dan sempurna. Namun tiba tiba ada seorang menepukku dari belakang dan berteriak.

"Ya! Kau tidak diizinkan masuk tanpa izin dari tuan..." Ketika aku berbalik badan, ia berhenti berteriak. Dia seorang security. Tiba tiba dia bertunduk depanku. Aku heran dan sedikit bingung.

 _'Apa dia kerasukan?'_ Tanyaku heran. Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku dan melihat apa yang sedang security itu lakukan.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, s-saya ingin s-sungguh meminta maaf. Saya tidak tau anda akan datang hari ini." Dia hanya nunduk dan tidak berani berdiri dan menatapku. Aku semakin heran. Dan apa? Tuan Kyungsoo? Memangnya aku siapa? Dan dari mana ia mengetahui namaku? Tapi abaikan saja. Aku semaking pusing.

"Iya, tidak apa apa. Tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pamanku, paman Namjoon. Bisakah mengantar saya?" Security itu langsung berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan." Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia pun tersenyum balik dan mengantarku ke dalam lift.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, anda pilih saja tombol lantai 36. Disitulah pak Namjoon berada." Aku berterimakasih dan menutup liftnya dengan button close. Sekitar 15 detik liftnya berjalan. Akhirnya pintunya pun terbuka dan aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wujud sesorang yang berdiri depanku.

 _'Cantik.'_ Pikirku.

Aku hanya melihatnya tanpa gerak. Dia tersenyum dan memberitahuku bahwa ini lantai 36. Dia terlihat seperti Victoria. Kalau tidak salah, dia leader F(x).

Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar pintu lift. Apakah aku bermimpi atau barusan benarkah Victoria? Dia begitu cantik dan aku memang menyukainya. Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu apa apa tentang SM Entertainment ataupun K-Pop. Aku sangat mengenali artis artis beken namun tidak bener bener 'kekinian' jika tentang mereka.

Aku sadar dari launanku dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Dan hatiku semakin berdetak ketika aku melihat member SNSD berkeliaran di lantai ini.

 _'Betapa mulusnya paha paha mereka.'_

Otakku berkunang kunang. Aku hanya memangap dan melirik kiri dan kanan. Aku melihat Yoona, member SNSD yang paling disukai oleh masyarakat Korea. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar melihatku dan mendekatiku.

"Kau Kyungsoo bukan? Namaku Yoona. Senang bertemu denganmu. Sudah sangat lama aku menanti hari ini!" Yoona pun tersenyum dengan penuh semangat.

 _'Apa? Menanti hari ini? Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa dia bisa sok kenal begitu?'_

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Biasanya sehari hari aku melihat SNSD depan TV atau mendengar mereka di radio. Sekarang aku berdiri berhadapan dengan salah satu dari membernya namun aku bukan semacam fangirl yang akan kegirangan jika bertemu dengan idolanya.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarku kepada pamanku? Namanya paman Namjoon. Tapi aku tidak tau apa kau kenal dengannya atau tidak." Apa aku terlihat sok kenal sok dekat? Namun dia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau manis, Kyungsoo-ssi. Pastilah aku mengenal pamanmu. Dia kan pemilik SM Entertainment. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tau pak Namjoon."

Hah? Aku hanya berdiri tegak sembari melihat Yoona dengan muka heran.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau? Dia kan pamanmu sendiri, haha." Dia hanya tertawa dan menarikku. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Umma tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hal ini. Aku hanya mengikuti Yoona dari belakang dengan linglung.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan memanggil pamanmu oke?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat sebuah ruangan. Ketika aku menyandar ke dinding, aku bisa mendengar lagu 'Trap'nya Henry. Solo artis baru sm yang baru saja 3 bulan yang lalu debut. Aku bisa mendengarnya bernyanyi. Sangat indah suaranya.

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara segerombolan lelaki datang. Mereka tertawa dan sepertinya sedang bersenang senang. Aku mengira bahwa itu hanya staff SM namun ketika aku melihat wajah mereka medekat, aku bisa mengenali mereka. EXO-M?

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Halooooooooe**

 **Aneh gak sih ff ini? Jadi ceritanya ini tuh adanya EXO-M doang. Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Lay, Tao. Kalo yang Knya belom aku masukin soalnya mereka gak akan jadi artis.**

 **Kasian deh. Puk puk.**

 **Tenang tenang. Ini keliatannya kaya bukan ff Kaisoo tapi ntar penuh dengan Kaisoo koook wkwk. Cuma awalnya emang banyak basa basi biar lebih jelas xD**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa ya hihi. Terimakasiiiih~**


End file.
